One and The Same
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Blair Martin didn't think that there were others like...her. That's until she moved to Forks and meet Sam and the pack..She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way? Brady/ OC imprint story. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?_**

**_Brady/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes._**

* * *

**_(Blair)_**

My name is Blair Lucille Martin. I live in Minnesota and I'm 15; I've been 15 for 3 months now. 3 months of being..._this. _I was raised by my mum, Roxi and dad, Luke. My dad is Quileute and was a shape-shifter too. Except, he stopped phrasing to be with my mum. He imprinted on her; He said imprinting was rare. He told me all about the legends and I paid very close attention. He also taught me how to control my abilities. He explained the I was made to protect our tribe. But, if only I knew from what? And even if I did know, there was only one of me. I looked around my bare bedroom one last time before closing my eyes and leaning against my violet wall.

"Blair, wanna go for one last run?" My mum asked. I opened my eyes, smiling as I pushed myself from the wall. I nodded as I watched my mum's face brighten; she had Carmel, light skin matching my Quileute and long brown wavy hair that covered her right eye. I walked pass her and went down stairs to where I see my father packing up a couple of boxes.

"Don't be out to long." He assured as I kissed him on the cheek. I walked to the woods line and started to strip. I put my clothes in my light blue duffle bag that had a big, glittery B on it. I tied it around my left leg and closed my eyes to think of stuff that made me mad.

Before I knew it, I was on four legs. I had pure white fur and unlike my regular eyes, my wolf eyes were silver. I also have a special power that's rare for shape-shifters have. I can turn invisible; for surprise attacks, I guess. I ran down the forest as fast as possible, watching to trees go by in magnificent speed. I finally made it to my favorite place; it was a mellow that had beautiful flowers I would never see again. I sighed as I took a nice long look at the mellow.

"Blair!" My mum's voice snapped me back to reality. I quickly ran back to my house to see a moving truck being loaded. I changed back and quickly put my clothes on. I jogged out the forest and hopped in the loaded truck.

I will miss this place.

* * *

I looked out the window of my dad's car. The trees moving by, letting the cool air in. I wouldn't feel it, but it felt nice and refreshing against my skin. Why did we have to move? I was happy with being in Minnesota with my friends!

"Blair, are you alright?" My mum asked from the front passenger seat with worry in her eyes as she placed her hand on my arm. I noticed I was shaking slightly. I nodded and looked back out the window. I felt her arm be removed. I looked down on my right shoulder to see my tattoo. It looked like it had only one wolf on it, but if you look closely, it really has three. I smiled at the memory when my friends saw it for the first time; they freaked out.

"We`re here." My dad's voice ranged. I looked at the new house we were moving into. It was white and had at least two floors minimum. I got out the car and grabbed a box that said my name on it. I walked into the house following the instruction my mother gave to my new room. I opened the door to see a medium room that was painted a light purple. It had a bed it the center that was against the wall. It also had a white window on its right that had a good view of the woods. I smiled. This room was going to be seriously redecorated.

* * *

I finally finished my new room. The bed had a white bed setting that I placed a purple blanket on the foot of it and a layer of pillows that matched the color of the walls. Behind the bed was a curtain that covered the entered wall, a white nightstand on both sides of my bed that had lamps on top of them, a purple rug in front of the bed, a beangbag chair that had a white pillow in it, on the side of the window. And to finish it off, pictures of me, my family and friends on the bare walls. I stepped back, admiring my work.

That's when I heard my stomach growled. "Hungry?" My mum smirked as she peeked her head in my room. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Looks like someone else was getting their decoration on. She then placed a plate full with food on the table. I quickly devoured my 5 hamburgers, 3 hotdogs, 2 corn on the cds and 6 muffins. Yes, that's a lot.

"Can I go running?" I asked. My dad nodded his in approval as I walked out. I phrased and ran. I found a peaceful mellow and started rolling in the grass. That's when I saw it.

A horse size, jet black wolf.

* * *

**_My new Twilight story! Yay! Also if you don't mind, I would love for someone to send an OC character. I need 2. One boy and one girls. And if you can, could you use polyvore. _**

**_Name: _**

**_Appearance: _**

**_Personality;_**

**_Back-story:_**

**_Flaws:_**

**_Quirks:_**

**_Outfit: Polyvre plz._**

**_Skills:_**

**_Extra: _**


	2. Meeting The Pack

**_Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?_**

**_Brady/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes._**

* * *

**_(Blair)_**

_I snuck down stairs, concreting that I`m wearing heels. I finally made it and smoothing out my blue, floral dress. Tonight was the night I was sneaking out to go to a party. I knew this was irresponsible of me, I really wanted to go and my friend, Gaby was going to be there. And not to mention that really hot senior. He was older than me, but didn`t hurt to dream, right? I sighed as guilt wash over me. I tip-toed to the door until…_

_"And you`re going?" I spun around to meet my mom`s chocolate brown eyes and plastered on a fake smile._

_"What?" I dragged out the word and awkwardly place my hand on my hip. I bounced on my feet, looking for an excuse. "Well, I was just…sleep walking." _

_"In your party dress?" She challenged._

_"Um, I`m having a dream where I`m parting with Zac Efron." I danced a little to show her my lie. _

_"Nice try. I told you, you can`t go to that party." She state sternly, crossing her arms._

_"Please, mum? I will be responsible." I begged._

_"You`re not showing responsibility by sneaking out." _

_Damn, she had a good point._

_Don`t agree with her!_

_"But, all my friends are going." _

_"Oh, really? Do all your friends parents know that their partying at," She looked at the clock on the wall,"1:30 a.m?" _

_"You can`t do that! I`m a teen now!"_

_"You just made 15! You`re not old enough to go to late parties!"_

_"How old were you when you went to parties?!"_

_"That`s not important! You`re grounded." She stated simply._

_I felt myself tremble with anger. I noticed she looked alarmed. Does she know something? I heard my dad come down stairs. _

_"What are you holler-"He stopped in mid sentence when he saw me shaking. He moved mum back with all his might as I felt a sharp pain inject me. My whole body was on fire. It felt like it was splitting me in half. I heard a scream. _

_My scream._

_It felt so bad. It felt like I was going to die, right there on the spot. I looked up at my parents. Dad was standing protectively in front of mum with her face barred into his chest. The pain got worst as I screamed again. Louder. The pain started to slow down as I notice I was standing on four feet. Scratch that, Paws! The pain shot up again, but instead of screaming, I howled. Then everything stopped. I look around my surroundings and saw the coffee tabled split and the couch with big paw scratches on them. I noticed that I barely fit into the living room anymore. _

_"Oh, Luke, I thought you said this wouldn`t affect her!" My mum yelled which hurted my sensitive ears. I put my hands-paws over my ears and whimpered._

_Dad hushed her, "Don`t yell, Roxi. I said 'maybe'. I never meet a girl shape-shifter before." She huffed before her eyes landed on me. She gave me a small smile. A shape-shifter? _

_So, that`s what I am._

* * *

'Interesting,' The black wolf commented. I was fascinated that there were more of me! Well, other than dad.

'Yeah, but I could've hurt my mum.' I looked down guilty.

'I understand. I hurt my fiancé.' He had a pained expression on his face.

'So,' I decided to change the subject, 'What's your name?'

'Sam,' I`ve heard that from somewhere.

'Blaire. So, Sam, am I the first female shape-shifter?'

'No, but you are the second so far.' I practically sighed in relief. At least I wouldn't be with all guys. Wait, that means there more?!

Sam chuckled the best a wolf could, 'Yes, there more. Don't worry, there nice and won't bite.' I cracked a small smiled.

'So, where are we walking?'

'To my house.'

'Oh... Do other wolves have special abilities?'

'I'm sure the others have some-'

'I mean like...turning invisible?'

He looked dumbstruck, 'No.'

'Well, now you meet one.'

'Show me,' He demanded. For some strange reason, I obeyed, 'Wow,' I turned visible again.

'Yeah, my dad said he never seen anything like it.'

'Your dad knows these type of things?'

'Of course! Hey, we're here!' I started running to the house, but stopped when I realized...

"Don't have any clothes?' I could see the smirk form on his wolf lips. I growled. 'No,'

'Wait here.' I sat down and waited patiently. He turned human and put his shorts on. He was tall and tan and not to forget, muscular. He jogged back from the house with red basketball shorts that looked way to big and a dark blue tank top that actually looked my size. Maybe his fiancé's; I changed into them and made sure to tie the shorts up in the back and he lead me to the house.

"Try not to stare." Sam warned me. I nodded my confused head. We walked in and he kissed a beautiful girl. She faced me. That's when I noticed the large scratch marks on her face that traveled down to inside her shirt.

I gave her a gentle smile, "Hi, I'm Blair." I held out my hand.

She returned my smiled, "Emily." Emily? That also sounded familiar. "Nice to have another girl in the pack."

"So, you're the other female shape-shifter?"

"Oh no. Her name is Leah. I'm just one of the shifter's soon to be wife." She said motherly. I noticed a guilty look spread his face as she kissed Sam on the cheek.

"The others should be here soon." I nodded, "Are you going to one of the school on rez?"

"Yeah. I was planning on it."

"Good, the others go to that school too. Well, some do." I soon heard footsteps approach the house. They were heavy, but not as heavy as Sam's.

"Sam, Emily?"

"Were here!"

"And we smell food!" I heard Emily giggle as Sam rolled his eyes. A group of people walked in. About...7 of them. One was girl who was eyeing me. I smiled at them.

"Who's this?" One of them asked.

"This is Blair. Blair this is Paul, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Jared, Embry, Ouil, and Collin." Sam introduced them.

"Brady's not here yet." Collin said.

"I's ok if you didn't catch all our names. It's a lot of us." Seth said smiling.

I thought for a minute, "Seth, Leah, Jacob, Embry, Ouil, Jared, Paul and Collin." I remembered perfectly. I saw Leah smirk.

"That was not funny!" A new voice boomed through the house. I heard snickering. A mad looking guy with short brown hair entered the room. But, when we locked eyes, I felt something I nevered felt before. I felt like I needed to love and care for him with all my might. Love him with all my heart and protect one hundred percent.

I just imprinted.

* * *

_**I`ll be posting every Friday so keep an eye out.**_


	3. My Imprint Is Blair Uley

**_Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?_**

**_Brady/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes._**

* * *

_**(Brady)**_

I`ve been a shape-shifter for 2 years now. I think I got the hang of it. I was on patrol when I heard something coming. It wasn`t far.

_'Collin, do you hear that?' I asked. _

_Nothing._

_'Collin!' _

_Nothing._

I shook my wolf head.

_Where is someone when you needed them? _

I growled, hopping to scare whatever it was away. It just kept getting closer and closer until…

_Ruff!_

I jumped so high in the air that I didn`t realized I phrased back into a human. I looked to see the pack rolling on their backs, laughing.

Including Collin.

I began to shake, violently and phrased back.

_'What the hell!'_

_'Come on man! We just had to do it.' Q_uil said between laughs. I growled as they began to run. I chased them until we reached Sam and Emily`s house. I phrased back; their laughs fainted into the house. I growled again and put my shorts on before storming into the house.

"That`s not funny!" I yelled, slamming the door. I could hear them all snicker. I was beyond pissed right at this very moment. I walked in to see a girl with Quileute skin, long brown hair that went a little over her shoulders, red over sized basketball shorts that were tied in the back and a blue tank-top. I looked into her eye to see chocolate brown eyes. They were so… beautiful. I couldn`t bring myself to look away. I wanted- no, needed her in my life. She was my air, my medicine, my life. I would do anything for her, be anything for her.

I imprinted.

I heard the snickering stop. Suddenly, I wasn`t even angry anymore. I needed to know who she was.

I heard someone clear their throat which made us jump from our staring section. "Brady, this is Blair." Sam pointed to the girl. I shyly waved.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Her voice sounded so sweet. Like honey even.

"Listen up, we have a new shifter." Blair waved. Leah`s eyes lit up. Probably excited that there's another female shifter.

"Really?" Leah asked, "Who`s family tree is she on?"

Sam turned to her, "What`s your last name?"

"Martin." They all exchanged confused looks.

"Are you sure?"

She gave them weird looks, "Yeah, positive. But, we did take mum's side of the name."

"So, what`s your dad`s?"

"Um..." She placed her hand under her chin, in a thinking pose.

_Adorable._

"I don`t know. Cuily? Snoily?" She guessed.

"Blair, you`re going to have to find out your original last name." She nodded.

"Care to stay for dinner, honey?" Emily asked, motherly.

She smiled, "I`d love to," Her eyes suddenly widen which worried me. "But, I can`t. I have to get home. Their probably calling the cops or something." She looked at us all. "Nice to meet you all."

"Come back soon." Emily called. Blair stared at me one more time before leaving. As soon as she was out of ear shot, slaps on the back was on me.

"Congrates, buddy." Collin said.

I smiled until I realized something…

"You all pranked me!"

"I`d thought you`d forget about that." Muttered Embry.

I rolled my eyes, but my thoughts went back to Blair. What a beautiful name. I have to go see her! But, she was just here. URG!

"Don't sweat it, Brady. You'll see her again." Jake smiled. I looked down at the floor.

"Okay."

**_(Blair)_**

After I left, I quickly phared and ran home. I finally made it and put back on the clothes Sam gave me. I gotta remeber to bring them back.

"Where have you been?!" Mum asked, the moment I stepped into the room.

"Chill mum. I was just out with friends." I shrugged.

"You already made friends?" She seemed happy. Until she realized she was still angery at me, "You were out for 2 hours!"

Is it really that late?

"And you weren't wearing those clothes." She pressed.

"I ripped mine." I told her, shelfishly. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm tired, you're tired. Let's go to bed." I desperatly need my bed.

Just like I needed Brady.

She sighed, but agreed. I plopped down on my bed and started to close my eyes. Not before I heard a howl.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I groan and sat up. I took a shower and threw on a pair of aqua blue shorts, a pink flannel and pink combat boots.

"Morning dad." I state as I kissed him on the cheek. He lifted down his newpaper and sent me a smile.

"Morning, Blair-bear." I grabbed an orange from the fridge.

_I need a way to slip this last name in._

"So, Forks is a cloudy place. Good thing I can't-What's your last name- feel it." I said quickly as I began to peel my orange.

He gave me a look and put down the paper. He sighed, "What's this about?"

"Um, just curious." I shrugged. he looked at me one more time.

"Uley." He state.

Uley?

I was close.

"Okay." I practically stuffed the orange in my mouth. Thank goodness it's summer; but, you can't really notice it in Forks. "I'm going to go meet up with some friends."

"Be back before lunch!" He yelled as I went out the door. Don't know why he was yelling though. I tied my bag to my leg and pharesed. I ran to Emily and Sam's place. I changed back and pulled my clothes back up. I jogged to the door and before I can knock, Brady opened it.

My heart fluttered. "Hey, Blair." He said excitedly. So, weird thing happened yeasterday, Brady and I imprinted on eachother. Crazy thing, huh?

I think it's fate.

"Hey, Brady." I smiled and he let me in. There sat the pack, scarfing down food.

"Blair, you came." Emily hugged me, "I saved this for you." She handed me a plate full of food.

"Thanks, Em."

"Your welcome. Some people thought you weren't gonna come." She eyed Paul.

"Hey, I said she _not _might come. So, I offered to take her food just not to waste it." I rolled my eyes along with Emily. I sat down and ate.

"So, did you figure out the last name?" Brady sat next to me. Now everyone's eyes are on me.

"Uh, yeah. Uley." I shrugged. I noticed everyone had shocked faces on. Almost afraid to ask, "Who's last name is that?"

"Sam's."

* * *

**_Ha-ha! Funny tthing is, I forgot it was Friday, so this is sorta late. Review. _**

**_*HatersGoing2Hate*_**


	4. Reunited

Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?

Brady/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes.

* * *

_**(Blair)**_

I slammed the door so hard, I was still holding the door nob. I growled when I see my dad in the kitchen. He stared at me with regret that I almost forgave him instantly.

_Almost. _

"What was that all about?" I was shaking lightly.

"Blair, calm down." He ordered. "I can explain." I pulled a chair from the table and sat across from him.

"Explain. Explain how you knew their were more shifters and not tell me. How you instantly wanted to go back as soon as you married mum. News flash dad, your a couple of years late!"

He flinched. Maybe I was being a little mean.

_Nope! Keep your guard up, Blair!_

"I imprinted on you mother. We were happy; planning our life ahead of us. Getting married, having children, growing old with eachother. Until, she had to move. I've been pain until she had to leave. Howling painfully. Moping around. I couldn't take it anymore..." He sighed covering his face with his hands, "So, I ran away to be with her. The most stupidest thing I did was to not tell anybody. I worried them all for the past 15 years. I'm stupid."

I dropped the door nob onto the table as my eyes soften. "I'm...sorry, dad. But, you worried Sam."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

"Oh no. you're not saying sorry to me. It's Sam."

He looked shocked, "What?"

"Yup. Tommorrow, for dinner."

"But-"

"No buts, whats or ifs."

_Sometimes I feel like the adult._

He sulked in his seat. "Fine."

"Dress nice." I sang as I skipped to my

Now that that's done, I can think about Brady. I plopped down on my bed and colosed my eyes. Bradly instantly came into mind. His soft hair. His smile. His eyes.

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

I groan when a beam of light hit my eyes. I opened my eyes, regreating it as I as I quickly shut them. I tried again, more slowly. forcing myself up, I went to my wardrobe. I decided to wear a blue tank-top that had a white shirt with a pink heart that reached just above my stomach over it and blue jeans with pink flip-flops. I went to brush my teeth and jogged down stairs.

"Morning, dad." I kissed his cheek, "Morning, mum." I sat behind the counter.

"You're happy." She eyed me.

"Yeah, didn't dad tell you?" I looked strangly at dad as to why he didn't tell mum.

"Tell me what?" She took her attention off the food cooking over the stove top.

"Why tell her, papa wolf." I smirked.

He sighed, "We're visting my brother, Sam." Mum gasped.

"I forgot he lived here." She paid attention to the pancakes again.

"What a coincidence." I faked surprise.

_Sometimes I feel evil._

Who am I kidding? I am!

"I can't wait to go." Mum smiled.

This outta be intresting.

* * *

I ranged the doorbell as I turned to my father, "Play nice." I pointed.

He only grumbled and crossed his arms and muttered an agreement. The door opened up to reveal sent us a welcoming smile.

"Hello, Blair. Mr and Mrs Martin."

"Call me Roxi." Mum insisted. "And Luke." She motioned to dad.

"Hey, Em." I smiled. Emily nodded and opened the door wider and stepped out the way to let us come in. I lead them to the livingroom to see all the guys there.

Including Brady.

My heart fluttered.

_Urg! Since when did my life turn into a Taylor Swift song?_

I motioned mum and dad to take a seat.

"Luke." Sam said that simple word.

"Sam." He said back. Tension was building up and it was making everyone nervous. I bit my bottom lip, hoping to find something to talk about.

"I'm joining the pack."

_Did I really just blurt that out?_

"What?" Sam and dad said at the same time.

_At least we know they're brothers._

"I'm sorry, but who said that?"

"Leah." I stated shyly. Now all eyes were staring at her.

"Yeah, so?" She barked.

"I didn't discuss this." Sam said as calmly as possible. Leah just shrugged.

"Hey, I just figered since she was your niece, she'd be in the pack."

"She won't be particapating in your pack." Dad said.

I cleared my throat, "Do I have a say in this-"

"No!"

This causes Brady to growl. "And why not?"

My dad turned his head to Brady.

_Oh, sweet dear Lord._

Please don-

"Who are you, may I ask?"

"Brady Fuller, sir."

_Sir?_

Ah, sucking up to the man.

_Nice._

"Blair's imprint." You could practically hear mum aw. I rolled my eyes, but kept a grin on my face. If dad wasn't a bit ticked off, he'd actually congratulate me.

_Too bad he's ticked off._

Dad only nodded before turning his attention back to me, "You're not joining the pack." He stated firmly.

"But, why? Weren't you the one who said I had to protect our tribe. As I declare, that was certainly you." I tilted my head.

One day I'm going to be a lawyer.

He sighed, "I did."

"Soooooo, I can join?" I rocked back and forth on my heels.

He took a sharp breathe, "Fine." He looked at Sam, "If you allow her."

I gave Sam my best puppy dog eyes, which I'm a dead on good at. "I shall allow this."

I punched my fist in the air, "Yes!" I could hear Brady chuckle. I blushed and put my fist behind my back.

He only made me feel this way.

* * *

_**You like? Don't forget to rreview. **_

_***HatersGoing2Hate***_


	5. Patrol Means Business

Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?

Brady/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes.

* * *

_**(Blair)**_

I'm so exctied! I'm on my first patrol!

'You're...excited.' Brady said.

I rolled my wolf eyes, 'No shit, sherlock.' He only chuckled. After a while of silence, something strucked my mind, 'What are we trying to protect out tribe from?'

He laughed, but stopped when he notified I was serious, 'Oh, you really don't know.' He sighed, 'I'd thought your dad would would explain this.' I shook my head. 'Vampires.'

'Vampires?'

'Yup, but you can trust the Cullen's.'

'Who are the Cullen's?'

'They're as you consitered _vegetarian _bloodsucker, which means they don't drink anything but animal blood.'

'Oh, so, from the legends I've been told about the cold ones, we sure don't like them.'

'Yeah, true. But, doctor Cullen helps us fix our...inhuman problems.'

Dad never went directly into details about the cold one. Or the fact that they were some good vamps.

'Now, I want to battle a vampire.' I whined. He laughed again.

'If we're lucky.'

'So, how long does these patrols last?'

'3 hours, tops.'

I got in a comfortable position on my stomch, 'Great! Enough time to tell me what I should do.'

'Me?' He asked in a shocked voice.

'Yeah. You seem to know a lot. Plus, if I tell anyone else, they'll think I don't know what I'm doing.'

'Well, you don't. '

'They don't need to know that. '

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah! I trust you.' He perked up.

'Okay. Well, first, you shouldn't go for an obvious kill. They'll expect that.'

'Wow,'

'I learned a lot from Jasper Cullen.'

Now I'm confused, 'A vamprie...taught you how to kill...a vampire?'

'It was a complacated sistuation at the time.'

'Aparently- Did you hear that?' I quickly stood on all my paws. I searched around for what I'd heard. Suddenly, a woman with jet black hair pounced on me. I quickly rolled when she clawed my back.

'Don't worry, Blair! I'm coming!'

I had the oppertunity when she tried to reach for my mouth. But, I just bit into her arm.

_This taste horrible!_

She wince in pain as I threw her arm in a random direction. I did the same to the other as I watched her hopelessly. I bit down on her neck and spit out her lifeless head.

_Fatality! _

'Really? I didn't take you much as a video game fan.' I turned around to see a late Brady.

'What can I say? I can't be the cool, girly Blair all the time.'

'Well, patrol's over.' I sigh in relif. I ran behind a tree and started signing the spanish alephabet in my head as I phrased back.

Singing the spanish alephabet is hard might I add.

I threw on my black flannel shirt and my cut off jean shorts. I jogged over to the god awful smell of leech and burned the remaindance.

It was like lighting a vampire smelt candle.

I noticed Brady phrased back too.

"So, how was it?" I smiled.

"Awesome! Well, except for the part where she dug her finger nails down my back. I think she left a bruise." I rubbed my back.

"I'll check." I stopped as he came from behind pulled the back of my shirt up. I shivered from the touch of his warm fingers dancing arcoss my back. Then, I felt a warm pair of lips on my back. I fought off the blush, but I was losing big time. He pulled it back down as came to the side of me again.

"You should be fine. You'll heal." I only nodded as we walked back to Sam and Emily's.

"Sam! I fought off my first bloodsucker, by myself." I sat next to him in the living room. He looked amazed.

"For your first time, that's good." I grin. I got up and walked into the kitchen to find Emily slaving over a stove.

"Need help?" I asked as I was on the side of her.

She smiled, generously, "Thanks. Just so much food and I think their appetite has doubled." I laughed.

"Boys will be..." I stop to think, "Actually, I have no idea how to end that sentence." Emily laughed.

Yay! my new aunt is liking me.

* * *

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. Who knew cooking would be so much work.

That's when you're cooking for a bunch of wolves.

"I smell food!" I turned to face the entrance. All the guys piled into the kitchen and headed straight for the food. I turned back to Emily to find she was no longer there.

She knows how this game works.

I inhale and build up enough curage to actually grab a plate and head into the swarm of shifters.

If I die today.

It'll be a tragic death.

* * *

"Wow, Blair. You made it out alive." Sam commented, smirking.

"Barely." I muttered. I will note that my shirt was practicaly torn and my hair was a mess.

"Yeah, and she put up one hell of a fight." Paul laughed. I shot him a glare.

I noticed Quil was still rubbing his head, "She hit me in the head with a metal spoon."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Man up."

"It was huge and it broke!" Everyone laugh. Well, except for Quil of course.

I shrugged, "He tried to steal my roll."

"New rule: don't steal anything off of Blair's plate." Embry said.

"Agree." Everyone said. I giggled to myself and looked at the clock.

7:58 p.m.

"I should get home."

Brady jumped up, "I'll take you home." I smiled as we headed for the door.

"Let's run there." I smiled. He agreed as we went our seprate ways. I start to strip and set my clothes in my duffel bag.

He is so sweet.

I can't imagin life without him.

I looked down at my hands. Damn, I'm too happy.

Now I'm frustrated.

_Why can't I just phrase already?!_

'You just did.' I blinked and realized in fact I did.

That was easy.

I meet up with Brady as we started walking together.

'This is fun.' I told him.

'I never actually had someone to phrase with me. You're so lucky to have all these brothers...and sister.'

'It has it's disadvange.' Suddenly, a scene where the pack was pranking Brady appeared in my mind. I stopped walking and started rolling on my back, laughing. If he wasn't a wolf, he'd be blushing right now.

'Opps. That wasn't suppose to happen.' I calmed down and got up as we continued the journey to my house.

'I didn't suppose so.'

He snorted, 'Don't laugh to much. You could be their next victom.'

I scoff, 'I'd like to see them try. I have a book full of pranks.' We finally made it to my house. We went behind diferent trees and phrased back. pulling on my still torn flannel, I jogged over to Brady. The house looked empty.

The lights were off. I grabbed his hand, "Come on, I can show you." We went on the pourch as I looked beind the little statue that held my adress. I grabbed the key and unlocked the door, putting it back in its original place. Brady hesitated as we entered my room. Being the OCD chick I am, my room was tidy. Which means no bra's were sticking out.

Whew!

I dug in my nightstand and held up a little warn out, black binder. I plopped down on the bed, patting a spot next to me on the bed. He awkwardly start taking slow steps to my bed.

I rolled my eyes, "I won't bite." He finally sat down.

A little closer than I expected. But, whatever.

I opened up the book and started scrolling through it.

His eyes got big as he realized that there were over a millon ideas in this book.

People will think twice before crossing me.

I smirked, "That's why you," I bopped his nose, "Should stay on my good side." He gulp. I laughed.

Before I heard someone turn the doorknob from down stairs.

Brady and I exchanged a horror looked before I quickly snapped the binder close and stood up . He mimic me as I led him to the window. He faced me.

"Bye, Blair." He kissed my forehead before jumping out the window. I stood there, frozen and shock.

"Blair?" I turned to my dad. "Everything okay?"

I plastered a smile on, "Everythings fine."

He looked at me strangely, "You sure? Because, you shirt..." he dragged off.

"Positive. Everything is perfect. "


	6. Friendship

Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?

Brady/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes.

* * *

_**(Blair)**_

I woke up to the smell of waffles. I immediately force myself off the bed and down to stairs; almost tripping might I add.

Mom smiled at need, "See Luke, I told you this," She pointed to the plate full of waffles, "would wake her up." I wanted to show a confused look, but my mouth watering over the desirable golden yellow circles didn't help. So, instead I gave a confused /want expression. Mum handed to waffles to me as I heard dad chuckled.

"Whvhft?" I asked with my mouth stuffed.

He laughed harder, "Nothing. Those paroles must've tired you out." I swallowed and looked over to the stove which showed the time:

_3:27 p.m._

I didn't get in until 11 last night, so...URG! Math. Multiply the 5...

My eyes widen, "I slept for 16 hours straight?! "

"And 27 minutes. " Mum added. I groan. They only laughed at me. Muttering some words, I finished eating.

* * *

I threw on a pair of cut off shirts and a black tank-top. And a duffel bag of extra clothes just in case. I had time to spare, so I went to the coffee shop. As I entered, I noticed people staring.

Didn't people ever taught them it's rude to stare. I rolled my eyes and walked to the front counter and ordered a ice coffee.

"I bet she takes steroids. "

"She's new here and she's already hanging out with the La Push gang."

"She's hangs with total hotties. I bet She done them _all."_

Just as I was about to snap and tell them to shut the hell up...

"Don't listen to those jackasses. " I turned face to face with Leah. She smile at me. Well, sorta. I accepted my coffee as we sat down at a table.

"God, do they always talk to us like that?" I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, Forks is a small place so, this is like a news channel to them." I laughed as she joined along.

After a while of silence, I just had to ask, "How was it to be the only girl?"

She sighed, "Boring. Lonely. Hell.""

I got the first two. "Why hell?"

She cringed and a show of regret flashed in her eyes. "There's no turning back now. " She muttered. Sighing once more, She started to explain, "Sam and I used to... date." I gasped. I already know where this story is going, but I want to hear the details.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Which means I had to be in the same pack as my ex-boyfriend. Well, After Sam phrased , he disappeared for months. After he finally came back, I thought everything was dandy and we'll live happily ever after like the fairy tales. WRONG! " I flinched, "That night when my cousin Emily a.k.a your aunt came, Sam took one look at her and felt like he saw the sun for the first time. He just wouldn't stop staring at her, but I brushed it off like it was nothing. Dammit, I should've have known it was something!" I didn't want to interrupt her. Mostly because I was scared, "That following night he broke up with me. I didn't understand it. I thought I was a good girlfriend... " She started to shake. "Then, I phrased and because of me, my dad died of a heart attack."

Just to make things even worst, someone just had to say..."I knew they were on steroids. They're raging right now." I growled and started to shake as well until I remembered Leah, who was now shaking even more violent. I needed to calm her down before she completely lose it. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths and thought about Brady. I opened my eyes and grabbed Leah, forcefully out the cafe.

I'll miss that ice coffee.

Dragging her to the woods, I manged to get her far enough to phrase.

"That was a dangerous stunt, Leah." I scolded. The grayish wolf rolled her eyes, but nodded. I groan and started to pace. She only watched me, curiously as to what I was going to do next. I raked my fingers through my hair and plopped down right in front of her.

"Leah, I know what Sam did to you hurted," She somewhat scoffed which in result made me roll my eyes. "Listen. But, you have to move on and stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the future. One day, you'll find your imprint and chairish him to the day he dies. Hell, he'll love you like you're the only girl in the world. "

Don't get need wrong. I'm not the one to be doing romantic things it saying, but I had a moment. I slid the duffel bag from my shoulder and tossed it randomly into the woods. "Go change. " She nodded and went to here I tossed the bag. Suddenly, a larger black wolf creeped out the shadows.

Sam.

He gave me an approving nod and left.

"Thanks." My head snapped towards Leah who was now, fully dressed. In my style, bright colors.

"No prop. But, you owe me another ice coffee." I frowned. She laughed.

"Sure."

We intersect arms and made our way to Sam and Emily's.

"Oh," Leah said, "and tell anyone I lost it in there and I'll kick your ass."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "And tell anyone I gave you a romantic saying and I'll kick _your _ass."

"Deal."

* * *

_**I think this is a start of a beautiful rrelationship. How about you? Anyways, leave a review. And don't forget to fave and follow. If you alread didn't. Happy late Fouth of July!**_

_***HatersGoing2Hate***_


	7. She Said Yes!

**_Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?_**

**_Brady/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes._**

* * *

**_(Blair)_**

Leah and I walked back to Emily and Sam's place, much more calmer. I never lost control like that in front of a crowd like that before. It felt...AWESOME! As we entered all eyes were on us.

"Cute,"Paul smirks, "Leah's making friends." Leah rolled her eyes.

Here comes the snappy comment.

"Not all people can have flees as friends." I made sure to tuck my lipinside my mouth so I couldn't laugh. Paul growled.

"At least I don't have leeches as friends." I made a disgusted face as all eyes wandered to Jacob. He growled.

"Don't bring meinto this bull. And besides, I need to make a good impression on my imprint's family."

I scrunch my face up, "You imprinted on a...bloodsucker?"

"Half human." He corrected asif he's been saying this for sometime.

"Yeah, right before he fell over heels for the mother."Okay, what Paul just said made me throw up in my mouth a little. Jake started to shake and growl. Just as shit was about to get real:

"Enough." If you guessed Sam, then you got it right. I practically groan in frustration.

I wanted to see a fight.

"Stop. Now." Those two simple words made them stop shaking. Leah rolled her eyes.

_She wanted to see a fight too._

I don't blame you.

"Blair," I heard my name escape Sam's mouth, "Brady," Cue heart flutter, "start your patrol." We nodded and headed for the door. I know what you're thinking.

I should be use to having him around.

Well,

I'm not. I battled a flippin vampire for God sakes and he still makes me go weak in the knees. We made it to the tree line and went opposite dierections. Changing, I wonder if he feels the same way. I shook my head and got on my hands and knees; just as Jake taught me and thought of the world shifting around me. I felt myself grow taller and furrier. This Iis much better then making myself angry. I have to thank him for that.

"_Thank who?" _ Brady asked.

_"Jacob."_ I simply answered.

_"Oh,"_ We met up and strolled together. His wolf ffeatures showed no emotion, but his eyes sold him out as they showed a nervous reaction.

"_What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." _ I rolled my eyes and bumped him slightly.

_"Come on. You can tell me anything."_ He stopped which caused me to stop and look at him with a concerned trait.

_"Blair, we've just met and everything-" _I rolled my eyes.

"_Brady, spit it out." _He looked amused, but that was tossed out the window and replaced with a flash of horror.

_What if she rejects me and never wants to see me again. Or worst, bit my head off. I didn't think this through. _

He spilled these emotions out like a glass of water. What was he even talking about? And who the hell is going to bite his head off?!

"_Brady!" _he snapped out of zombie mood and stared at me blankly and one word was on his mind as he stared at me.

_Beautiful._

Okay, I was seriously blushing right now, but atleast he doesn't know.

"_I do now."_

_"Dammit!" _I looked down, "_What were you saying?"_

He let out a wolfy sigh, "_Will you go on a date with me." _I looked up at him and smiled.

"_Of course. "_

_"Thanks for making me nervous."_

_"__You're very welcome." _He gentle bumped me. I laughed and bumped backk.

_"I'll pick you up around 7."_

_"Okay, where we're going?"_

_"Surprise."_

* * *

I walkes into the house when it hit me.

What am I going to wear?!

Great! I ran to my room and dirrectly to my closet.

_15 minutes later_

I looked around my messy room with face practically screaming for help. I groan and floppes on my bed that's filled with clothes. Which isn't very nice since I have the very urge to clean it up. A gentle knock was on my door.

"Come in." I rubbed my eyes as mum walked in with a shocked look on her face. Ahe never seen my room in such state. It's new to me too.

"What happeed?"

"Trying to look for a date outfit." I instantly sat up as I realized what information I just revealed. Her expression was soon replaced with a exciting one.

"I got just the thing." I groan again as she skipped out the room.

Last thing I wanted was mum's old hand me downs.

"Mum..." I forced myself out the bed and walked into her room. "I don't want...this beautiful dress." I gasped at the knee length dark blue dress with a tan belt.

Mum looked saticfied, "You like?"

I carefully picked up the dress. "I loved."

She laughed, "I wore that on my first date with your dad." I looked at her shocked, "This?" She nodded. "Whoa." Again, she laughed.

"So, I assume it't that Brady guy?" I blushed and nodded. "Have fun." I gave her a hug.

"Thanks!" I was already doqn in my room.

Brady's going to have some surpriae.

And dad's gunna have a heart attack.

* * *

_**Hmmm...I know this was suppose to he posted yeasterday, but I was tired and got distracted. Anyway...The dress will be in my profile along to where they should go for their first date in the poll. Make sure to vote!**_

_**HatersGoing2Hate**_


	8. Date Until 10

_**Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?**_

_**Brady/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes.**_

* * *

_**(Blair)**_

I looked in the mirror and then the clock. I repeated for the next 5 times and lastly looked at the window. It was almost 7 and I was planning on standing in front of the mirror until I tore my eyes from the window and back at the full length mirror. Starting from the bottom, I was wearing tan combat boot, (I know, how classy of me.) My knee length blue dress with the tanned belt supporting my lower stomach and a tanned bracelets with gold charms and last, but not least, my necklace that had a B on it. I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone and put it inside my boot.

Again, classy.

I jogged down stairs only to run back up at the sight of my dad. "Blair Lucille Uley." Oh, so now he uses our real last names. I forced my eyes shot and slowly turned back around, not wanting to see his expression. I heard him gasped , which in result made me breifly opened my left eye to see a very dark look in his eyes.

Let hell begin.

"What are you wearing?!" He screamed which causes me to cringe.

"A dress." I opened up both eyes. Dad, thought it was blankly obvious that I was wearing a dress.

"Why?" He asked more calmly.

"Going out."

"Where?"

I didn't even know the answer to that question. "A place."

He groan, " More pacific."

I opened my mouth to justify, but mum beat me to it, "Let her go, Luke. She's just going out with that nice boy...Brady?" Her head turned to me, questioning me if she got the name right. I nodded and smiled.

"In that?!" Leave to Luke freakin Uley to make a big deal outta nothing.

"Dad, I'm wearing boots with the dress. I think I can manage." He was about object when...

_Knock Knock!_

Dad and I exchanged looked and raced to the door. Of course I won and quickly closed it in his face, keeping a nice grip and not letting go of the handle.

"Hey, Brady."

"Hey...Blair." he seemed a little distracted by the door knob I was having a death grip on.

Before he can asked any questions, "Why don't you wait in the car. I need something." He nodded , but did as I told. As soon as he got in the car, I released the door knob. Immediately, the door swung opened to reveal a bewild dad.

"Dad please, I really like Brady, so please with a cherry on top and whip cream and sprinkles?" That always get him.

"Fine." He glanced at Brady and me than sighed. "Be back before 10."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek. And to think I was going to have to bring out the 'But, daddy, I love him' speech.

That's only for emergencies.

I jogged to the car to catch a smirking Brady. "What are you cheesing about?" I put the seat belt on.

"Nothing." He pulled out the drive way, not before muttering something about liking me too with extra whip cream.

* * *

"We're here!" Brady sung. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I unbuckled my seat belt, but before I can even reach the door handle, Brady beats me to it.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said in my best british accent.

"Anything for ma'lady." That line seriously had me blushing and smiling like an idiot. I hopped down as we made our way...to the beach.

_Dammit, if I only knew. Then, I would've wore a swim suit._

I was so oblivious that I didn't even notice the picnic table that was surrounded by candles and a patch of red roses in a vase in the center of the table.

When did he find the time for this?

_Well, silly, he loves you._

Don't get cocky with me.

_I am you, dumbass._

"Uh, Blair?" Brady looked amused.

Now, look what you've done. I mean...I done?

"Blair!"

"Yeah?"

He laughed, "You keep zoning out on me." Cue blush.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Nodding, he helped me with my chair. Thanking him, he sat right across from me.

"Did you do this yourself?" I asked as I look around the senery.

"No. The pack helped."

I looked at him, "It's beautiful."

"Like you." Blushing now.

We continued to talk and eat.

Tonight is perfect.

* * *

"So, basically you _were _the baby of the pack?" I asked. We were currently walking town the beach where this gorgeous moon light reflecting off the ocean waves.

"Now you are." He grinned.

"Great," I muttered, "Now no ones gonna take me serious."

He looked at the moon, "You are Sam's relative. And you're kinda scary. Not Leah scary, but pretty close." I laughed.

"And what if Leah and I decided to team up?"

He looked at me with a terrified look, "I chose not to think about it." I laughed again until something tickled my mind.

_Tickled?_

Whatever. What time was it? I stopped which causes Brady to do so too and I pulled my phone from my boot.

_9:56 p.m._

Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!

"Something wrong?" I looked at Brady's worried facial figure.

Dammit, I was worring him again.

"It's nothing. I just have to get home before 10."

"Then we should probably leave."

I grin, "Race you to the car!" I yelled and started running.

"No fair!" I heard him come after me. Good thing I decided not to wear heels. I beat him, of course and we speeded home. Well, as fast as the speed limit let us. At excatly 10 o'clock, Brady and I were in front of the house where dad immediatly opened the door.

"Ten on the dot." The next part surprise the hell outta me, "Good job, Brady."

Maybe my dad was warming up to him.

Or mum gave him one hella talk.

* * *

**_Yeah, Friday and I may be able to update my Love Me or Hate Me story tommorow. We'll see._**

**_*HaterGoing2Hate*_**


	9. Meeting a Leech?

_**Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?**_

_**Brady/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, there would be more wolf scenes.**_

* * *

_**( Blair)**_

Happy.

Was all I think about.

Brady and I are do swell. My dad is warming up to Brady. And I have...to get to Emily's or I'm late for patrol! I groan and grabbed my bag and raced out the door. As I just got to the edge of the woods line, I went behind a tree and phrased.

_"Hey, Blair." _Brady said. I started to head next to him.

_"Hey. Sorry I'm late." _

_"It's cool. I just got here myself." _He smiled. I smiled back and finally made my way to him.

* * *

Today's pretty boring. Nothing really happen...What is that God awful smell. Brady and just entered Sam's place and I could tell he smelt it too. It wasn't as bad as a vampire, but it was pretty close. We walked into the livingroom to the guys, Leah and...a bloodsucker! I growled at it and start to shake until I realized Jacob got in a protective stance around the little girl demon. She had long bronze curled hair and not to forget, pale and golden yellow eyes. This caught me off gaurd. Way too many questons popped into my head.

1.) Why does she have golden eyes?

2.) Why doesn't she smell like a full on vamp?

3.) Why is Jacob protecting her?

_"At least I don't have leeches as friends." I made a disgused face as all eyes wandered to Jacob. He growled._

_"Don't bring me into this bull. And besides, I need to make a good impression on my **imprint's **family."_

_I srcunched up my face, "You imprinted on a...bloodsucker?"_

_"**Half human.**"_

That conversation instantly shot through my head.

This was his imprint. And I was growling at her.

But, that still didn't answer why her eyes are gold.

I stopped shaking and growling all together and forced a smile. From the corner of my eyes, I see Leah's amused face.

Bitch.

"Hi, I'm Blair."

Jake hesistated for a while until finally getting out of protective pose.

She smiled back, "Renessmee Cullen."

So, she was a Cullen.

Did your parents hate you for naming you Renessmee?

"But, you can call me Nessie."

That answers my question.

I nodded and went to the kitchen where Emily, no shocker, slaving over the oven. I sigh in relief as I plopped my elbows on the counter.

"You have good self control." Emily smiled.

"You're telling me." I muttered. She gave me a side hug and rubbed my arm.

"More control then the guys."

I smiled a bit. "I learned a lot from dad." All those time when taking my phone, waking me up in the middle of the night and not letting me see my friend just to get me angry paid off.

Wow.

I'm just shocked. I thought dad was being a ass just to be.

"Blair, are you okay?" I turned to Brady's concerned face. Smiling at how he care so much, I forgot to answer the question.

"Uh...yeah. Fine." I answered half truthfully. I'm still new to this and don't know the whole story.

"You sure?"

"Yup. You wanna go to the beach?" I asked with all the courage I can master up. I wanted to know that bad.

He shrugged, "Sure." We started heading our way to the beach in comfortable silence. As soon as we made it to the beach, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm so confused!" He smirked with an amused face.

"Explanation?"

"Why did Paul say Jake was crushing all on Renessmee's mum?"

He sighed, "Long story." I forced him onto the sand.

"I've got time."

* * *

"And then we talked it through with the Volturi and ecaped." I stared in awe at the somewhat twisted ending.

Even if it did take 2 hours of my time.

"And you got this all by Jacob's thoughts?" Brady nodded and looked at the ocean. The sun was just setting and if left a beautiful orange sunray on Brady's tanned skin.

Handsome.

I got caught staring and blushed as I looked away. I felt his hand go under my chin and make me me look at him.

"Don't look away. You're beautiful." And with that, he place his soft lips onto mine. The kiss was soft and tende, but yet, still passionate. After a while, I pulled away out of breath.

"Woah..." He blushed as he relized what he just said.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about...that." I lookes at him in the eyes.

"Why are you saying sorry? I enjoyed it." I smile which causes him to smile.

"Oh..." he smirked with an eye brow raised.

I bit my bottom lip. "Yeah."

* * *

_**Writing this I just had to ask "What am I doing in my life?" Lol. It was totally chessy. Some of you may have likeed it. I don't blame you.**_

_** HatersGoing2Hate **_


	10. Suspicious Dad

_**Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?**_

_**Brady/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, there would be more wolf scenes.**_

* * *

_**(Blair**)_

"You're smiling." Was the first thing I heard when I entered my home. I turned to mum with my smile still on my face. Dammit, as hard as I try, it won't go away.

"Well, mother, I just like to smile." She stopped all progress on her making of a chicken pot pie and turned to me.

"Your father isn't here."

"BRADY KISSED ME!"

Talk about no mercy.

My mum is like a high school best friend to me ever since I 'phrased'. Well, it's not weird. We both squealed and jumped up and down. After we calmed down, mum leaned aginst the counter and looked me dead in the eye. Almost like she was...trying to read me. She smiled.

"That must've been some kiss." I blushed and nodded. "Just don't tell your dad."

"Tell dad what?" Both of our head snapped to the front door where a tan middle age man stood.

With all these wolf senses, you'd think I would've heard him.

Think, Blair. Think!

"Um...that the chicken in the pot pie isn't real."

Good enough.

He eyes us both suspiciously. I had to give a realistic smile.

Food?

No.

Food?

No.

Food?

No! Dammit, queit thinking about food, fatass.

Brady?

We have a winner!

Just the thought of him brought a smile (non fake one might I add) instanly onto my face. Thank goodness dad bought it and shrugged it off. I skipped up stairs into my room and grabbed my pillow into my face with the loudest squeal I could muster up. It was pretty loud. I removed my face and threw the pillow on to my bed.

Today was amazing.

* * *

I jogged down stairs into the kitchen. Dad gave me a suspious look.

"You're wearing that to patrol today?" I looked down at my tie dye jeans, black tank-top and black combat boots.

I shrugged, "I'm not patrolling today." I hopped onto the counterand grabbed a bannana. Peeling it, I noticed I got a text.

Brady: Wanna hang out?

I grinned and quickly replied back.

Me:Sure.

After about 30 seconds later, he repiled.

Brady: Gr8! Pick u up 3.

Me: KK!

I finished my bannana and hopped off the counter. Just as I was about to go up stairs, "Who were you texting?"

I turned to dad, "Um, Brady is all."

He looked up from his news paper he was reading and staired at me for a while.

A loooong while.

After what seemed like 5 centeries, he looked back down at his papers, "Have fun."

Have fun?

Who was this man?!

"O...kay?" I said slowly as I walked backwards on the stairs, keep my eyes on him every step I took. shook my head and shrugged it off. Maybe he was just trying to get used to Brady. Yeah, that has to be it. Since I'm an only child, I'm pretty much a 'daddy's girl'. Every boyfriend I bring into the house, he scares them away complaining about how he's not the one. Well, I guess I should thank him for that. But, he can't scare Brady away.

Brady won't give up that easy.

I noticed that a boy with dark brown hair arriving on my door steps.

Brady!

Wow, I've said that name alot.

I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. Hopping he didn't ring the door was a waste of time as I went to the front door dad was talking to Brady.

"You take care of my daughter."

"Yes, sir."

I marched to the door, "Daaaaad." I whined.

He gave me the worlds fakest smile, "I was just talking to him."

"Come on, Brady." I grabbed his hand and we were off. We were walking to the beach which wasn't that far from my house.

"Your family is...amusing." He smirked. I playfully shoved him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, when you say amusing, you mean embarrassing and when you mean family, you mean my dad." I clarified. He chuckled again and pulled me close to his warm body.

"Something like that."

"Excatly like that." After 10 minutes of walking, we finally made it to the beach. The pack was here with other girls.

"Blair and Brady." Jake greeted.

"Blair, these are the packs imprints, Kim is Jared imprint, Racheal is Paul's, Lily is Seth's, Ciara is Collin's, Olivia is Embry's and Claire is Quil's." I smiled and waved at the imprints.

"Blair, Brady wouldn't shut up about you." The red head-Lily said. Brady blushed.

"Um...this way." He led me away from the pack.

"Aww, is Brady embarrassed?" I cooed in a baby voice. Pinching his cheeks that glew red.

"No..."

"I find it cute." I kissed him.

* * *

Brady count: 15.

* * *

_**Writers block, but I was determain to write this story and here it is.**_

_***HatersGoing2Hate* **_

_**I less than 3 you guys.**_


	11. Promises

**_Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?_**

**_Brady/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes._**

* * *

_**(Blair)**_

I don't know about you, but...I'm feeling 22- Nope! I'm not even going to finsh that song. Back to what I was really going to say, I'm feeling like I'm flooting on a big, soft, fluffy cloud and no one can get me down.

"Blair!"

Except my dad.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I made my way down the stairs. He looked pissed to be honest with ya. I didn't do anything.

Yet.

I glanced at mum who had a guilty look on her face. No. She didn't. She wouldn't of. She-

"Brady kissed you?!"

Totally betrayed me and told dad.

I crossed my arms and shot mum a look as she mouth sorry. I just shock my head. It was quiet for a few second; maybe even minutes. Who knows? Wait, I do, because I've been counting in my head until someone speaks, just to get my mind off of dad's glare of doom.

"Is it true?" That it's been 5 minutes and 43 seconds until you spoke? Why yes, that's very true.

I looked down,"Maybe."

"Maybe as in yes or maybe as in don`t kill him, daddy?"

"Um...the second one." I said slowly.

"Can`t promise you that." I looked up quick enough to see him heading for the door.

"No...no, dad." I grabbed his shoulder not to strong so I wouldn`t hurt him. I got in front of the door and blocked off the path. "No, you`re not murdering anyone." He`s so oblivious of his rage fit that he didn`t know I was shaking. Hell, I didn't even know I was shaking because I was so worked up into someone killing my imprint. The only one who seems to notice was mum.

"Blair honey, calm down, please." Mum pleaded.

"Not until he sit down." I pointed to the angry middle age man.

"Luke, sit down. She`s old enough to have boyfriends. Especially if her boyfriend her imprint." She tried to reason with him.

Didn`t work.

I couldn`t take it anymore and I phrased. Now, thanks to this ass, a giant white wolf is in the middle of the living room. I barely fit, but in some uncomfortable positions I managed.

Nice going dad.

I growled as mum feel over. Dad`s attention wasn`t on me anymore, it was on his unconscious wife.

I still blame him.

I relaxed, but still pissed. That soon disappeared when I saw mum. I whimpered and looked down ashamed. Dad picked her up and sat her on the couch. I phrased back and quickly grabbed dad`s over sized jacket off the coat rack and put it on and ripped it up.

_You probably don`t want this back, buddy._

"I`m sorry, dad." I said quietly.

"...It-it`s fine...I was overreacting."

I sighed and shook my head, "No, it's not fine. Were you overreacting? Yeah. But, you know you can trust Brady. We imprinted on each other. That's like how you did with mom. Now look at you two." I smile. He took his eyes from his wife and stared at me. You can totally see Sam in him. The same serious, determained face. After a while, he smile.

"I'll learn to accept him."

I put on the biggest grin and jumped into his arms. "You're growing up." He said into my hair.

"Sorry?" He laughed as we pulled away. "I'll go get an ice pack." I walked into the kitchen and got the cold pack from the freezer. I gently set the pack on mom's forehead and looked at dad as he stared worried at his wife.

I didn't know what else to do. "Sorry again." I went up stairs into my room. I plopped on my bed.

Everythings okay.

_Yeah, because knocking your mum unconscious is A-Okay!_

Well, thanks inner me. I feel twice as bad now!

_You should._

I need to go to a mental hospital!

_I`ll drop you off myself._

Technically, you are me and I am you, so you would be driving yourself...

LIKE I SAID! I NEED HELP!

I groan and rubbed my temples. I can`t blame dad for something that was clearly my fault. I was the one who phrased. Yet, it was like he was encouraging me to. He should`ve known saying you`re going to murder a person`s imprint would bound to have consequences.

Bad ones.

I soon her a heard tapping on my window. I glanced up at it and propped myself up.

"It`s unlocked, Brady." I called before I laying on the bed again, staring at the ceiling.

I heard a click and soon foot steps. A space on my bed dipped down right above my head and fingers ran threw my hair.

"Are you okay? I-I saw everything through the link." His happy, up-lifting voice now changed to distress and worried.

I sighed, "No. My mother`s unconscious because of me." I frown.

He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand that was resting on my stomach and kissed that too. "I`m sorry."

My eyes looked into his, "Why are you saying sorry?" I asked.

"I should`ve at least tried to be friends with your father before attempting things with his daughter." He muttered.

I sat up and giggled, "Dork." He cracked a small smile. "My dad _does _like you. He just can`t bare his one and only child to grow up." I rolled my eyes.

"First off, I`m not the dork, you are. And second, how can you be so sure about him liking me?"

"I`ll prove it to ya. You`re staying for dinner tomorrow with my family."

His eyes widen as he rapidly shook his head no. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head yes. This went on until I got a cramp in my neck.

"Dude, you`re going!" I finished this head shaking war.

He sigh in defeat, "Fine. But, what if you does hate me?" I crawled on the bed to be closer to him and lightly pecked his lips.

"He`ll love you." I whispered in his ear. I noticed the chill that went down his spine.

Suddenly, I was laying on my back and Brady`s lips attacked mine`s. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he set his hands on both sides of my torso, hovering over me. I moaned as a deep rumble erupted from his chest. Then, it was all gone. I looked at him as he was on the other side of the room. I frowned and tried to hide the hurt.

"Is something...wrong?" I was afraid to ask.

"No, there isn`t. I- it will be a bad impression if her found me making out with his daughter on her bed." Brady blushed. I laughed and nodded an understanding nod.

"Well, then you are useless." I teased. He chuckled.

"Fine then." He pecked me on the lips, but just to mess with him, I wrapped my legs around his waist so he wouldn`t escape and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He started to give in, until we heard foot steps coming up the stairs. With all his might, he pulled away with an even darker blush than before.

"Not funny!" He whispered/yelled. I only rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Bye."

I held out my arms, "Good bye kiss?" He started walking over.

"Are you wearing clothes under that?" I looked down at the oversized jacket and before I can get my answer out, he quickly shook his head and jumped out the window muttering 'Needing to keep control.' I laughed again. My dad opened the door and looked at me strangely before searching around the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It`s a possibility you`re on drugs." I laughed again.

"I`m not." I rolled my eyes. "So, how would you like to have dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure. Blair Bear. That sounds wonderful." He smiled.

"Great! I`ll invite Brady." I smiled widely. He made an 'oh' sound before nodding okay. "You don`t mind? You did say you were going to _try _and like him, didn`t you?"

Rule number 1: Never make a promise with me. I will hold you against that promise until you fully serve your duty. Even if that promise is 10 years from now. I`ll remember.

He sighed, "I guess I did." He kissed my cheek. "Good night." But, before he could leave...

"How`s mum?" I looked down ashamed.

"It`s fine, Blair. I should`ve have threatened Brady like that. You deserve to be angry."

"Yeah, but not against mum. Like I almost did when I phrased." I shivered at the memory.

I felt a hand on my shoulders, "That wasn`t your fault either. She`ll be fine."

I looked up, biting the inside of my mouth, "Promise?"

He smiled, "Promise."

Another promise accountable for.

* * *

**_Yeah, sorry I didn`t post in like a whole month. Major writers block. But, I`m back on the case! So, what do you think? Hopefully I`ll have the second chapter next Friday. _**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	12. Dinner With Dad

**_Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?_**

**_Brady/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes._**

* * *

_**(Brady)**_

"Deep breathes. You`ll do fine." Collin shrugged as he bit into my use to be apple. I rolled my eyes, but continued to take heavy breaths.

"No. It`s not. Tonight determines either my imprint`s father likes me or not. And I want him to like me!" I groan as I stop pacing around my room and buried my face into his hands as I sat down on my bed. I felt his hand pat my back before he chuckled.

"Whoa, did you imprint on Blair or her dad?" I glared at him and growl. He shot his hands up in a surrender position.

I signed, "Sorry. I`m just nervous." I admitted.

"Why. You two imprinted on each other. You`re destined. Plus, you`re thinking about it way to much."

I rolled my eyes once again, "Easy for you to say. Your imprint doesn`t have to handle this until seven more years."

"Hey!" He yelled as he shot up from the bed, "Ciara`s 8 and a _half._"

"Whatever." I stood up and looked in the mirror again. I smoothen out my black and white striped polo shirt. I was also wearing black jeans and black converses.

"Don`t you have to go soon?" My best friend wandered. My eyes widened.

He`s right. I quickly nodded and ran out the door. Not before yelling out to Collin. "Don`t eat my food!" I heard him groan.

* * *

I stepped out my truck and breathe in. Slowly making my way to the door step, I gave myself a mental pep talk.

_Okay, Brady, you can do it._

But, what if I can`t?

_Don`t say that! He`ll love you. Like Blair said. Would she ever lie?_

Well...

_That`s not the point! Just be good, respectful, open minded and charming._

I have neither one of those things!

_I should`ve went Seth!_

But, instead I went to Collin.

_What the hell were you thinking?_

The same thing you were.

_Don`t speak to me like that!_

I am you, dumbass!

_First off-_

"What are you doing?" A voice says slowly. I looked up to see Blair with an amused look on her face. I blushed deeply.

_Why does she keep making me blush?_

"Um...?" I rubbed the back of my neck to try and make up an excuse.

I felt her ruffle my hair.

_Great. Hours of styling my hair was for nothing._

"It`s okay if you`re nervous." She said lowly enough that only I can hear. "All that matters is...my mum likes you. Which she does." She state in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Why?"

"Because, whenever mum agrees with, dad agrees with."

"Uh..."

"Just come on." She grabbed my hand with her wolf strength and pulled me inside her home. I heard the door shut and that moment I realized there`s no turning back.

I was trapped.

My heart picked up.

"Dude, man up. It`s just an hour and a half. You battle flippin` leeches. I know u can handle my father." Well, Blair`s giving me a better pep talk then my inner me.

"You`re right." I calmed myself down.

"Mum, dad. Brady`s here." Blair called. Just then, the same women I saw at Sam`s came out with a wide smile.

"Hello, Brady, dear." Mrs. Martin said.

"Hello, Mrs. Martin. How`s your uh...head?" I looked away.

"Oh, it`s fine. But, please, call me Roxi." I looked back at her with smile.

"Sure."

"Luke!" Mr- I mean, Roxi, called for her husband. She looked at Blair, "Why don`t you set the table Blair-bear." She nodded and motion to me to come along. "Oh, Brady. You don`t have to set it."

"I`ll love to do it." I smiled. She nodded. Blair lead me to the dinning room and set napkins in my hand.

I couldn`t hold the laugh inside me any longer, "Blair-bear?"

She blushed, "My father gave me that nickname." She continued to set the forks.

"I want a nickname for you too." I thought for a moment, "Blaine?"

She looked at me with her head tilted to the side. "You just completely change my name."

"Yeah. I`ll pounder it over. Until then, I shall call you: Blair." I smiled like I was the world class genius.

"Thanks." She muttered. We finished setting the table. Then the moment I`ve been waiting for:

Luke Uley his self.

"Hi, sir." I held my hand out. He shook it which gave me a boast of confidence.

"Hello, son. It`s nice to actually sit and have a conversation with you."

"The pleasures all mine." We never actually got to have a _real_ conversation.

"You can have a seat," Roxi smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Martin." She frown as I quickly realize my mistake, "I mean, Roxi." She replaced her frown with a grin.

"I`ll be back with the a moment." She excused herself. "Blair, honey, would you mind helping me?" She nodded, leaving Luke and I to ourselves.

_I wasn`t prepared for this!_

"Calm down." Blair said lowly for only me to hear. I singly nodded. And then she left.

"So, do you work?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it`s sorta hard trying to keep a job while patrolling, but I do help Jacob out in the car shop."

He nodded, "What about grades?"

"I`m on honor roll."

That`s not a complete lie. I was on honor roll _before_ I phrased. It`s just been so hard for me to focus when you`re half asleep in class.

That was two years ago.

I took a sip outta my glass of water to try and ease my nerves.

"Have you two ever...done _it?"_ I almost spit out the liquid.

"E-excuse me?" I wanted to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Have you two done_ it."_ He repeated like he was talking to a small child.

"No. No, sir."

"Good." He narrowed his eyes and sat back into his chair.

I never expected him to say something like..._that_!

"Mr. Martin?" I question if preferred to be called Mr. Uley. "All I want you to do is accept me. I would never hurt Blair in any shape, form or way. I love her. I truly do. Maybe more then you. I know she`s your little girl and you don`t want anything to happen to her and I wish for the same thing. So, please give me the honor to date your daughter." My heart poured out. It was silent for a moment.

A lonnnnnng moment.

"Accepted."

I looked taken back, "Wha?"

"I accept you to go out with my daughter."

"Seriously?" I`m still not over the fact that he said yes.

He signed, "I know you two imprinted on each other. I know your eternal love. I`m just being a protective father. I grant your wish to be with my daughter. She growing up so fast." He mutters the last part to himself.

"Thank you." I smiled the biggest smile ever.

"What did we miss?" Blair and Roxi came back in.

"Nothing much." Luke and I exchanged looks.

He does like me.

* * *

_**You like. It`s Friday too! I`m on a roll.**_

_**~HatersGoing2Hate**_


	13. New Pack Members

_**Blair Martin didn't think there were others like...her. That's until she moves to Forks and meets Sam and his pack. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?**_

_**Brady/OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . If I did, there'll be more wolf scenes**_

* * *

_**(Blair)**_

When I came back from helping my mum with the food, Brady actually looked happy. His face expression told it all; and the pace of his heart supported it. I couldn't hear what was going on because mum kept distracting me -on purpose-. But, I sorta don't want to hear what they said at the same time. It's their bonding time and I shouldn't interrupt it.

Them. Bonding. Dad likes Brady. Brady Fuller. My boyfriend!

Great, not I'm excited and I can't sleep. I sat up from my bed and looked at the time.

2:43 A.M

I mentally groan and got up from my bed and stared outside the window. I watched the cresset shape moon and thought it was gorgeous. I smiled and bit my bottom lip as I glanced at the door of my room. I listened quietly for two soft heart beats. Or at least my dad snoring. After checking if the coast was clear, I jumped from my window seal and landed on the balls of my feet.

I walked into the woods and climbed up a certain tree. I grabbed my bag from the top of the tree and climbed down. I keep this bag in case I phrase one day without clothes. I stripped and tossed my clothes into the duffle bag and then tied it around my leg. Then got on my hands and knees and felt the wind shift around me. I felt myself grow tall and hairy.

Bam! Giant wolf!

I shook my head remembering that the others might be on patrol right now and I was probably distracting them. I turned invisible and went on with my business. For some reason, when I use my powers, the pack can't see or hear my thoughts. Sam said he was going to talk to the elders about the whole girls shifting thing and me turning invisible. I just started to walk randomly in any direction and ended up in a beautiful clearing. Almost as beautiful as the mellow back home.

I ran to the center and smiled. It felt just like home. I started rolling in the grass, having the time of my life.

I am so having a nice shower after this.

I looked up to see a red with dark brown spots wolf observing it's habitat. It looked so lost and scared. Must be a newbie. I turned visible again and an instant voice screamed in my head.

_'W-where am I?! What am I!?'_ I winced at its terrified voice.

I tried to calm it down, _'Hi, I'm Blair. What's your name?'_

_'M-Mason.'_ He finally noticed me. _'Y-you weren't there before...and how are you talking to me? How are we...**this**?!'_

_'Mason, calm down.'_ I tried again.

_'What's going on?_' Embry's voice shot through our heads.

_'You know Embry, you and Quil shouldn't be having a lunch break while patrolling.'_ I growled.

_'It was a slow night!'_ Ouil defended.

_'Whatever, just hurry!'_

_'Okay, lil Sam.'_ They joked.

I act nothing like Sam.

_'Yeah, right!'_

I was about to say something when mason's thought drifted to my head, _'Who are they?'_

_'They're a bunch of idiots.'_ I rolled my eyes.

_'We're amazing!'_ Embry said as they just made it to the clearing.

I ignored them and asked,_ 'How did you phrase? Were you angry about something?'_

_'Um, I don't know. I've been getting super high fevers, almost anything made me angry and I've had a huge growth spurts. All I remember was coming outside to cool down since I couldn't sleep and the next thing I know, I'm a huge ass wolf.'_

_'So, who's line is he on?'_ I asked Quil and Embry.

_'Beats me.'_ Quil shrugged.

_'Ask the kid.'_ Said Embry.

I turned to Mason, _'Your last name?'_

_'Henderson.'_ I mentally slap myself.

_'Another mystery.'_

_'Shut up, Embry.'_ I said and paid my attention back to the newbie.

_'Funny how you call him the newbie when you aren't too far from it._' Quil joked.

_Again, ignoring. 'Okay, I'm gonna give you a list of names. you have to figure out what sounds familiar, okay?'_ I said slowly.

He nodded, _'Okay,'_

_'We have Uley, Black, Clearwater, Ateara, Call-'_

_'Wait!'_ I raised my eyebrow and glanced at Embry.

_'So, you're related to the Call line?' _I asked.

_'No, before that that.'_

_'Ateara?'_

_'Yeah. Doris and Quil the third? I believe I heard of them. Yeah, their my great grandma and grandpa!'_

_'Oh, hell no.'_ Quil said. I laughed at his face/wolf expression.

_'Looks like he's all yours, buddy.'_ Even as a wolf, you can still see Embry's big smirk.

_'So...we're cousins?' _Mason asked.

Quil signed, _'Don`t say that.'_

_'Or lost brothers.'_

_'We should go back to cousins.'_

_'Okay, problem solves. We can go and Quil can stay here and explain to his new fondly cousin. Let's go Embry.' _We started walking away.

Started.

_'Wait!'_ I turned back to the red wolf, _'What about my sister?'_

_'What about her?_' I was sorta afraid to ask.

_'We're twins. Will this happen to her too. She's been feeling the same way. Mom and dad just assume it was a flu or something.'_

_'Oh, just my luck.'_

I just had to take a stroll in the woods tonight!

_'Where is she?'_

_'She should be at hom-'_

"Mason." A small whimpered came from the woods.

_'What the hell is she doing?'_ Mason growled, _'I_ _told her not to follow me.'_

_'Calm down.' _Quil said.

_'I'll go get her. you just stay here and try to calm down.' _I followed the whimpering. I sticked my head out the bushes. A girl around 15 with golden brown hair, tan skin and pretty green eyes that made me quiet jealous came around with a flashlight shaking with fear more than we do when we're angry. She still had her pj's on.

"Mason," She tried calling, but more quietly. There are so many ways I could get her to phrase.

1.) With fear.

2.) Phrase back and make her angry.

or 3.) Wait it out.

Decisions, decisions...

_'Just choose one.' _Embry groan.

_'Geez, fine. I'll go with number one.'_ I stepped out the shadow and immediately, her nice tan figure whitened and her eyes widen as she dropped the flash light making it go out. She gasped and jumped back, but this time, as a giant ashy colored wolf.

_'Wha-how-when-where-why?!'_ She blinked several times.

I rolled my eyes, _'Follow me.'_ I led her to the clearing.

_'Maddie._' Mason said, staring at his sister.

_'M-Mason. Who did you...?'_

_'Maddie, Mason.'_ I got their attention, _'You cousin, Quil will explain to you.'_

I just wanted my bed.

_'You coming, bro.'_ I said to Embry.

_'Yup.'_ We walked out the clearing.

_'Wait! You're not gonna leave me along with **two** pups are you?!'_

_'Yeah, that's the point._' Embry rolled his eyes.

_'But...I don't wanna!'_

_'Too damn bad!'_

* * *

**_Aww, no Brady. But, two pack members. We`ll get to learn more about them later on though. I need help on what`s a cute nickname Brady can give Blair. Be creative. But, not too creative. We don`t want any 'Cuddly-bunny' type of crap. Okay, bye._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


	14. Bad Imprint!

**_Blair Martin didn't think that there were others like...her. That's until she moved to Forks and meet Sam and the pack.. She'll discover what she was meant for. Will she also discover love on the way?_**

**_Brady/OC_**

* * *

**_(Brady)_**

I stuffed the last one of Emily's muffins down my throat and saver ever single last taste. Suddenly, the door flung open. The pack, minus Embry and Quil since they're on patrol. Well, they should be getting off any minute now. Blair came out with her winning smile followed by Embry. This outta be interesting.

"Hello my fellow wolf mates." She greeted. Yup, interesting.

"Hey, Gummy-Blair." I smiled.

She smiled back at me, "Hi, Brady. As I was saying-did you call me Gummy-Blair?" She raised her eyebrow. The pack snickered.

"Yup."

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"I've been pondering this all night. It came to me when I was eating gummy bears and then thought of you. And then...BAM!" I smacked my hands together which made her jump. "Gummy-Blair. Told ya I was gonna get you a nickname."

Embry laughed as Blair elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted and immediately stop.

"That's nice." She grinned before turning to an amused Sam. "I came in here to say...you all can let it out."

The room erupted with laughter. Even Sam was laughing. This lasted about 5 minutes before they all calmed down.

Blair looked at them with a serious look, "We done?" They nodded, "Anyway, two new pack members phrased last night."

Before we can asked, Embry said, "Their related to Quil."

Someone squealed. We all looked at Leah. She raised her hands up. "You think I did that?"

"Sorry, but another girl phrased." Blair said excitedly.

"When do we get to meet them?" Sam asked.

"Right about...now." Just on cue, a girl and a boy walked in with Quil. They both had golden brown hair except the girl's eyes were green and the boy's were brown.

"Sam, meet Maddie and Mason." Blair introduce.

Maddie looked down and blushed.

_Why do we always heave this effect on girls?_

"Hey," She said lowly. Good thing we had super hearing.

"Mad," Mason rolled his eyes. Mad? I'm guessing it's a nickname. "Hello," He said happily. Another Seth I'm guessing.

"I see you two calmed down enough to phrase back." Sam nodded impressed.

"Yeah, they weren't that bad." Quil shrugged.

"Good, then it'll be easier for them to control they're anger. Did you explain everything?" Sam looked at Quil. He nodded. Suddenly, Maddie's face grew nervous.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked as she set her hands on the newbie's shoulder.

"Wh-what if...what if I don't imprint on David?" We all raised out eyebrows confused.

Mason signed, "Her boyfriend." We all 'oh-ed' and looked around the room awkwardly.

_Not this again._

"Why? Why are you all looking like that?" Maddie was almost afraid to ask.

"Uh, we had situation before."

_Well, isn`t this an unpleasant moment._

"School`s staring back up." Blair peeped trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, sophomore year." I tried to help.

"Mad and I are sophomores too." Mason smiled.

"Well, school doesn`t start until two weeks and judging by how calm you two have been, you`ll be able to start your first day." Sam smiled.

"Ew, school." Paul made a face.

Blair glared at him, "Don`t you have patrol?"

He smirked at her, "Nope. It`s you." She groan and rolled her eyes.

"He`s right. Go." Sam said. I stood up and walked out with Blair. We went our separate way to phrase.

'_Hey, Gummy-Blair.' _I smirked as I said it.

_'You know, I should give you a cute nickname.' The _smirk vanish and replaced on her face._ 'I shall call you...Bray-Bray.' We met up with each other and started walking._

_'Hm, I like it.' _

_'I knew you would.' _I smiled and nuzzled into her neck. She rested her eyes.

_'Come on, babe.' I walked toward the clearing. She followed without a word. I laid in the center of the mellow and looked at Blair. 'You gonna join?'_

She nodded and laid next to me. After a while of silence, she asked,_ 'Are they going to talk about us?' _I looked at her confused as she restated her question,_ 'At school. Are they going to judge us?' _I sighed and laid my head back down on the soft grass.

_'Possibility. But, everyone will love you. Who wouldn`t?" ' _

She scoffed,_ 'You`re treating me like I`m perfect.'_

_'You are perfect.'_

_'I am not perfect.' _She tilted her head.

_'You`re right. You`re not perfect.' _I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes_. "You`re perfectly imperfect." _She smiled.

_'Poetic. I knew there was a brain in there.' _She joked.

_'Ha-ha. You're so-'_ I was interrupted by her standing up.

_'Do smell that.' _I sniffed the air and growled.

_Bloodsucker._

We ran after the sickening smell._ 'Damn, I was just getting comfortable.' _Blair huffed.

_'I`ll go left, go right." _I said as we split up. It was two this time. One boy and the other a girl. I growled and picked up the sped. Then I was on the left side of the leeches as Blair was on the other, closing in on them. I snapped at them, but sadly missed. Suddenly, the boy vamp turned around and held up his hands making my imprint fly back into a tree. He then used his freakish powers to make a tree levitate and threw it at her. Before I can stop it, I hear a painful howl. Blair`s howls turned into screams. I winced and growled dangerously at that damn bloodsucker.

_Who the hell did he think he was hurting my imprint like that?! _

I ran after them and I was out for blood. Even though he didn`t have a pulse, all I saw was red. I didn`t even noticed the rest of the pack joined in on the chase. But, I was still in front of them. I was close enough to snapped the leech arm off, but he got away.

_'Damn, leech.' _Paul snarled as he missed the girl.

_'They`re stupid power are making it hard for us to catch them." _Jake said angrily.

_'I don`t think the girl has powers." _Embry pointed out. That made my motivation boast up. I ran faster to the girl and bounced on her. She screamed as the boy looked at her with terror in his eyes. I snapped here head and spit it out. The boy`s eyes twitched with anger, but he didn`t dare to try anything while he was out numbered. He only ran away. We wanted to run after him, but couldn`t when we realized he went into the Cullen`s territory.

_'Shit, he got away.' _Quil groan. I snarled until I remember about Blair. I raced to where she was. Maddie was just finishing putting a shirt over her head.

"Finished." She announced. Mason turned around and looked at me with sympathetic clouded his eyes. The manage to get the tree off her. I took note she wasn`t moving. I panicked.

"She`s unconscious." Sam informed me in human form. "Take her to the Cullen`s."

_I`m the worst imprint ever._

* * *

**_Sorry I didn`t update. My cousin`s birthday was yesterday and I had a game today, so I was sorta busy. But, poor Blair. Review._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate~_**


End file.
